Curse of Jusenkyo Series Two
by shardingtoby
Summary: Series two picks up where the first one left off. In Book One, Ranma and Akane dig into the past of Jusenkyo to find out all it's mysteries. Will they find a way out of the tower along with their friends and cure Ranma of his curse at last! Keep reading t
1. Prologue:

**Prologue:**

_The girl stood on the edge of the water staring at her reflection sadly. Her red hair blew behind her as the wind began to pick up. She was wearing a long white dress and her blue eyes were focused on what she had to do. Behind her stood a young man with panic stricken eyes as she stood silently._

"_You can't do this!" he shouted, "Please stop!"_

"_I'm sorry" she spoke loud enough for him to hear without turning her head, "Please forgive me."_

"_No!" he shouted again._

"_Please forgive me, Akihito" she turned her head and smiled in his direction before diving into the water._

"_RANMA!" he screamed._

A flash of lightening struck outside as Ranma raised her head from her pillow her eyes wide and breathing heavily. Next to her Akane lay asleep, not even disturbed by her sudden movement.

"What?" she scratched her head the sweat dripping from her brow, "What was that all about? And who was that guy? My dreams. They just keep getting weirder and weirder."

**(To be continued…)**

Authors Note: Okay guys! I know I am not supposed to be back until December but I thought I would give you a little teaser on what is to come! See you all later!

Next time on Curse of Jusenkyo Series Two:

Book One: Legend


	2. Book 1: Legend:Chp1:Cooking Lesson

**Book One: Legend **

**Chapter One: Cooking Lesson **

"Ranma?" Akane's voice drifted through the air as Ranma blinked her eyes open slowly.

Leaning above her, his short haired finacee was looking down at the red head with a concerned look on her face.

Akane?" she said just as slowly as she had awoken, "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"No" Akane shook her head as she sat up, "I was wondering if you were all right. Are you?"

"Huh?" Ranma looked at her quizzically as she pushed a hand through her messy hair.

"You were moving a lot in your sleep and murmuring too."

"I was."

Akane nodded with a worried look in her eyes.

"It must have been that dream" Ranma replied as she moved from her pillow and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What dream?" Akane asked as she leaned in closer.

"It was the weirdest thing. I was at Jusenkyo."

"Uh huh" Akane nodded.

"I mean, at least I think it was me. It looked like me."

"And?"

"Anyway, I was standing on the edge of the water and there was a guy behind me. Someone by the name of Akihito I think."

"Okay."

"This isn't the first time that I have had this dream though. I've had it almost every single night since, well since."

"Ranma" Akane interrupted, "You lost me. You didn't finish the dream."

"Oh. Sorry" Ranma nodded, "Well he tells me not to do it."

"Not do what?"

"Jump in the water."

"All right. Then what?"

"Well then I said I'm sorry and forgive me, and then I jump. And as I am jumping he screams out my name. I mean loudly."

"Okay" Akane sighed with a nod, "Now the part about having the dream every night. What brought this dream on?"

"I don't have to tell you" Ranma said her eyes brightening, "I can show you."

"Huh?"

"C'mon Akane I have been wanting to show you something for a few days now" she replied standing and walking over to the front door of the room they were imprisoned in.

Just four days ago Ranma and Akane had turned themselves in to Kinnosuke and had agreed to not run away from their prison again. In reality they had turned themselves in, in order to find out Kinnosuke's weakness. According to Ranma, finding out Kinnosuke's weakness by allowing him to believe that he was winning was their best bet. They had left the others with the reassurance that they would be all right. In all reality Ranma had more than one reason for leaving the group the way they did but at the moment wasn't disclosing it with anyone especially Akane at the moment.

Ranma opened the door and Akane joined him outside in the spacious garden with the fountain.

"Ranma what is it?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Well while you were sleeping one night" Ranma said beginning to explain, "I decided to explore a little bit. It turns out that Kinnosuke added a few rooms in here."

"Like what?" Akane said uncrossing her arms.

"Well some of the rooms are empty" Ranma replied, "But this door here" she pointed at the burgundy trimmed one, "There is something interesting in there you should see" Ranma opened the door and Akane immediately came over.

Ranma and she entered the room and while the red head closed the door behind them Akane examined the long hallway filled with the empty portraits.

"Interesting huh?" Ranma asked placing her hands behind her back.

"But Ranma" she said quizzically, "These pictures are empty."

"Yep" she nodded.

"Then I don't get it. What did you want to show me?"

"Well not really these portraits, but don't you think it's kind of a weird having a hall filled with frames but no pictures to go with them. Except for one."

"Ranma, I don't see any picture" Akane replied holding her hand out flat.

"Mhm" Ranma nodded, "Not in here. But c'mon" she took her hand and led her down to the door at the end of the hall.

"You'll change your mind once you see what's in here" Ranma said opening the door.

Akane looked up at the picture on the wall and gasped at the sight of it.

"Ranma's that" she began her eyes wide.

"Mhm" Ranma nodded, "And ever since I saw that thing I've been having those dreams."

"Do you think that, that is you?"

"I don't see how Akane. I've never worn a dress like that before."

"Then who else could it be?"

"I don't know. Not sure."

"And this picture is the reason that you have been having those dreams?"

"Yep. Which leads me to believe that he might have put that portrait here for that very purpose. After all wasn't he the one giving me the dreams to begin with?"

"True" Akane nodded, "Ranma can we leave this place" she wrapped her arms around herself, "I'm starting to feel a little uneasy about this."

"Sure" Ranma agreed, "Let's go."

**(Next Scene)**

The two of them left the room and walked back near the fountain. Akane sighed a little as she watched the water shooting up.

"What's the sigh for?"

"I am so bored" Akane replied as she sat down on the edge of the fountain, "I mean I miss home. I miss Kasumi and Nabiki. I miss my room."

"Yea. And the dojo."

"Yea" Akane nodded, "I mean I miss Nerima. And my friends. Not that I don't like being here with you but."

"I understand" Ranma smiled, "I miss Daisuke and Hiroshi too."

"I just want to go home. I feel like I can't do certain things here."

"Like what?"

"Just certain things" Akane shrugged, "Not that it matters. I'm terrible at it anyway."

"Huh?"

"Ranma, doesn't it bother you, that if well one day that you know if we decide to. What I am trying to say is, doesn't it bother you that I can't do certain things that some of the others could?"

"Like what?"

"Well you know. When I was kidnapped by that woman."

"Yea" Ranma nodded with a slight frown, "What about it?"

"You really did try to find me didn't you? Dad and Mr. Saotome said you were going crazy from what they could remember. Especially since that other Akane could do things I couldn't like, cooking for example. I heard she was a really good cook."

"She was" Ranma said with a grin which made Akane glare at him slightly, "I'm not gonna lie to you. But she wasn't you."

"And the reason that you found that out is because she could cook well right?"

"Well no" Ranma replied nervously, "I mean she was good but there were other things."

"I know she was sweet, and easy tempered and all the things I am not."

"Akane, I didn't fall in love with those things" she said seriously making the other girl look at her directly with surprise in her eyes, "I fell in love with you despite those things. Call me crazy. We never got along you and I. And a lot of the time you were very hard to handle. But so was I. I know I was. It couldn't have felt good being teased all the time about your cooking."

"No it didn't" Akane shook her head with a frown.

"But just one question? Why did it matter?"

"Ranma" Akane shook her head a second time, "I thought that would be obvious."

"Huh?"

"I'm your fiancée. I want to be able to make you happy. And I know you love to eat so I just wanted to please you."

"Oh Akane" Ranma grinned blushing a little, "Is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all?" Akane said a bit irritated, "All those other girls who wanted you can cook. They can be a better wife then I can."

"Akane, it's true they can, but so can you."

"No, I can't. Not like them."

"That's cause you're trying too hard."

"Huh? What do you mean I am trying to hard? Isn't that what I am supposed to do?"

"No, what I mean is you always act like you're in some competition or something" she finished as Akane listened intently, "You know cooking should be something you enjoy not something you should be stressful about."

"You think I am the way?" Akane asked.

"Look I have been watching you for a long time now, almost four years and you always follow the same pattern. You know if you just took your time and not rush so much I guarantee that you will be a much better cook."

"You think so?"

"I know so" Ranma nodded.

"To bad we have no way for knowing for sure till we get home though" Akane said sadly.

"Who says?"

"Huh?"

"Akane don't you remember how this tower works? If we wish it, it will appear right?"

"Uh huh" Akane nodded.

"So just wish for a great big kitchen to practice in, and it will appear."

"Are you sure?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. How else am I going to teach you?"

"Teach me? You?"

"Yes, c'mon. Just close your eyes and wish for any size kitchen that you would like to appear."

"Okay" she nodded and then closed her eyes.

A few seconds later a magnificent kitchen complete with stove, fridge, and serving table appeared in the garden. Ranma smiled as she walked over to it and took one of the aprons off the hook.

"C'mon Akane" she replied, "I'm going to show you how easy it is to cook."

"Okay" Akane nodded coming over with a doubtful look, "But I don't see how you're going to teach me Ranma. I mean can you even cook?"

"Well don't let this get around but" Ranma said in a slight whisper, "I learned how to cook a long time ago."

"How?" Akane asked surprised.

"Back when pop and I were traveling. I used to pretend to make bad meals so he would never know my secret."

"What secret?"

"Okay, I am not proud of this but pop's cooking became so bad to me that I had to do something about it, so while we traveled I would often go into some of the best cooks in the areas homes, in my girl form of course and I asked them to teach me. So from time to time I had a good meal that I made myself."

"And your father never found out?"

"No" Ranma shook her head, "He never found out and I would be very happy if he never does find out."

"So let me get this straight" Akane said, "Are you saying that even you are a better cook then I am?"

"No. No, no no" Ranma shook her head, "I'm only good Akane because I was taught how to be and believe me I am no expert like Ukyo and Shampoo who have been cooking all their lives. But I did learn some things that I think might help you."

"Okay" Akane nodded a bit wearily, "Where do we start?"

"For starters" Ranma replied, "Relax. You're not being graded on this. Remember this is supposed to be fun."

"Okay."

"Take a deep breath."

"All right" Akane nodded following her instructions.

"Now we're just going to start with something simple first. That's how everyone starts."

"Okay."

"Nothing complicated. Rice."

"Rice?"

"Regular white rice. And to add with that some simple curry."

"That's it? Rice and curry?"

"It's the best meal to start with."

"Okay. Any other directions?" Akane asked as she took out the pots and utensils they would need.

"Just a few. One remember to slow down. You're in no rush. Two read the directions carefully. And three don't embellish on the recipes. Just make it nice and simple and then you should have no problem. You follow these three simple rules and cooking will become so much easier to you."

"You think that's where my problems lie?"

"Yes, most of them. And one other thing. Don't be worried about my reaction. Just do the best you can Akane" Ranma said patting her shoulder, "I will not complain as long as you follow those steps. Don't try to make it special for me. Just make it like it's supposed to be made."

"I think I can do that" Akane nodded.

"Good. So let's start with the rice" she added with a grin.

**(Next Scene)**

Akane placed the dish of curry and rice down in front of Ranma and then sat down on the other side of the table. Ranma picked up her chopsticks and then picked up the food carefully placing it into her mouth.

"Well?" Akane replied nervously.

Ranma took another bite and then took a sip from her water. With a swallow she turned to her fiancce and smiled.

"Well, it's probably one of the best tasting curry's I have ever had" she smiled again folding her hands.

"You're just saying that" Akane shook her head.

"Try it yourself, if you don't believe me" Ranma shrugged, "You should know me by now. I am very vocal when it comes to things that I don't like" she added making Akane chuckle lightly, "Go ahead. Taste test it for yourself."

Akane shrugged and then picked up her own chopsticks. She scooped up some curry and rice and placed it into her mouth. Her eyes widened as she took another bite and Ranma leaned back with a very satisfactory grin.

"Well?"

"It's actually good" Akane said tears practically welling up in her eyes.

"Mhm. I told you so."

"Ranma, I don't know what to say. Except thank you."

"You don't need to thank me Akane. You just needed some help that's all. I was happy to do it. Besides um" she said turning to her with a mischievous grin, "At least at this rate I will be able to get a decent meal when I am with you."

"Ranma" Akane warned picking up her empty water glass as she held up her hands.

Then she laughed and then the two of them returned to Akane's first successful dish ever of rice and curry.

**(To be continued..)**

Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm back. I will be writing two chapters this week, just so you know. As a lot of my reader already know I have quite a few stories on this site I am working on so the schedule for this story will be on my profile with the others. I also have a story I am working on called Princess of Light, so that will be where my mind will be preoccupied for now. Anyway enjoy these two chapters and I will see you later. More on the other characters on the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Future Plans

Not telling!!!!


End file.
